fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kouhai's Adventures Series
This page has undergone a major rewrite. For the original content, see Kouhai's Adventures Series (first draft). Kouhai's Adventures is a series of books and movies inspired by Pooh's Adventures. It chronicles the male student from Double Date (referred to by his Japanese name, Kouhai) and his adventures with characters from different franchises. The series debuted in August 2014 with Chapter 1 of the web novella Kouhai's Adventures of Tokyo Mew Mew. More novellas were released, along with web comics, light novels, manga, podcasts, and doll scams. Some of the adventures have even been adapted for YouTube, television, and DVD. __TOC__ History 2014-2015: Web novellas and podcasts Kouhai's Adventures was conceived and created by InukaneYumiko after seeing the Pooh's Adventures Wiki. She'd always been into mega crossovers, and it inspired her to see so many created by a few Internet users. However, when she actually watched a Pooh's Adventures video, she realized that they were actually terrible, and it was just the same movie with a bunch of useless characters from other franchises added in. InukaneYumiko decided to create her stories with original plots in which each character was a star. On August 19, 2014, InukaneYumiko (under the pseudonym of Bunnytown42) released the first of 112 chapters of Kouhai's Adventures of Tokyo Mew Mew, the first web novella in the Kouhai's Adventures series, on kouhaiadventures.blogger.com. This story involved the male student from Double Date getting infused with Arctic Fox DNA, saving the world from parasitic aliens from Venus, and finding the other 41 mutants with similar powers to his. The story was at first not that popular, due to crossover fans being scarred for life by Pooh's Adventures, but as word of mouth spread about Kouhai's Adventures of Tokyo Mew Mew, it became viral. Fans were excited to see more web novellas released, chapter by chapter, such as Kouhai's Adventures of Divergent and Kouhai's Adventures of the Carbon Cycle, the latter of which went really viral with its denial of global warming. In February 2015, InukaneYumiko released the first Kouhai's Adventures podcast, Kouhai's Adventures of Aladdin, which involved Kouhai and friends trying to find the Genie in the Cave of Wonders to defeat the evil King of the World, Barack Hussein Obama. People loved the protest against the president, and it became just as viral as The Carbon Cycle (they both involved Obama as a villain). 2015-2018: Comics and novels Since fans were complaining about not being able to visualize the characters in the Kouhai's Adventures series, InukaneYumiko released the first Kouhai's Adventures web comic, Kouhai's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. This didn't become that viral due to the lack of anime and politics in the story. Therefore, under the pseudonym MUAHAHAHA, InukaneYumiko released Kouhai's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, in which Kouhai became an Eevee and had to save the world of Pokémon from total destruction by Team Rocket. InukaneYumiko then released her first and only light novel under the pseudonym Calliou22, Kouhai's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, in which Kouhai and Company help Rudolph escape a totalitarian society. Many graphic novels were released soon after, including Kouhai's Adventures of Maroon 5, Kouhai's Adventures of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif, and The Male Student from Double Date meets Barbie of Swan Lake. The latter novel was the first release that didn't refer to Kouhai as Kouhai in the title. 2018-2020: Spin-offs and doll scams InukaneYumiko was not only interested in characters like Kouhai (BELIEVE IT OR NOT), she also liked Whittany and Brittany Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop), Adam Levine (real life), Aoyama Masaya (Tokyo Mew Mew), and Ponyo (Ponyo). Therefore, she released her first web novella spin-off, The Pound Puppies' Adventures of The Lion King. This only featured Kouhai as a minor character, and starred Strawberry Shortcake along with Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Plum Pudding, Raspberry Torte, Cherry Jam, and Huckleberry Pie and their adventures to defeat the ghost of Scar. As many more spin-offs were released (such as Link's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts, Sweet ANN's Adventures of Sheriff Callie's Wild West, and Link's Adventures of Beautiful Creatures), InukaneYumiko was inspired by American Girl to release series of novellas with paper dolls. These doll scams would be released in two types: Apple (two twelve-chapter books with a doll) and Pineapple (six six-chapter books with a doll). Thus came the release of Kouhai's Adventures of Looney Tunes, which came with a Kouhai paper doll. The six novellas were so ill-received that there was only one other doll scam, which was a spin-off: Luke's Adventures of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (which came with a paper doll of Luke Trition from the Professor Layton franchise). 2020-2030: YouTube, television, and DVD It was pretty much time for production of Kouhai's Adventures videos to air. Thus, the first animated adventure was uploaded to YouTube: Kouhai's Adventures of The Legend of Korra, under the pseudonym Oh, no!. It didn't receive a lot of attention, so InukaneYumiko took a different approach: adapting the web comic Kouhai's Adventures of The Lion King into an anime. This time, her plan succeeded, and though she kept adapting many creations to video, she still created new adventures just for YouTube, such as Kouhai's Adventures Saga. The first live-action video, Kouhai's Adventures of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, was a big hit on YouTube. It proved for sure that Kouhai's Adventures wasn't just a Pooh's Adventures spin-off - it was way better quality. By 2026, Kouhai's Adventures was so popular that Disney Channel offered to feature a television series about the franchise. InukaneYumiko happily helped write and direct the show, Kouhai's Adventures of Donkey Kong, under the pseudonym StarringBowser. This was the most kid-friendly of all the Kouhai's Adventures creations, and gained a lot of money and popularity for InukaneYumiko. In 2030, InukaneYumiko made a deal with Blue Sky, resulting in the longest and best Kouhai's Adventures feature in history: The Male Student from Double Date is Frozen. It not only involved Double Date and Frozen, but X-Men played a big role in the movie as well. InukaneYumiko became a billionaire. Alhtough there are no other Kouhai's Adventures movies, or even spin-off movies, there are plenty of other television shows of Kouhai's Adventures, including Kouhai's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, The Male Student from Double Date is Frozen, and the spin-off Miku, Rin, and Len's Adventures of Toy Story 3. Category:Series